


On Our Own Terms

by Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Theseus is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle/pseuds/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle
Summary: Modern/Non-Magical AU one-shot.  Newt and Tina are very good friends, but it's extremely obvious to everybody else that their feelings go beyond the platonic level.  What will happen when someone finally does something about this?  Will everything go according to plan, or will something even better happen?





	On Our Own Terms

For the first time in his life, Newt Scamander wished for a mirror.

The London weather on this summer evening was anything but peaceful. The iron-grey clouds overhead threatened to release a tempest any moment now, and the blustery winds served as the perfect prologue for that. Just walking the two blocks from the tube station to Tina’s flat was enough to make Newt look as though a cyclone had dropped him off.

As he walked up the stairs to the third floor, the young man straightened his bowtie, smoothed down the lapels of his long coat, and attempted to smooth down his hair from the frightful mess it was now to its usual messy state. He was also repeating a single phrase under his breath over and over again:

“ _Worrying means you suffer twice…worrying means you suffer twice…”_

This had always been a motto to live by for Newt Scamander, passed down to him by his mother in his childhood. It had become so engrained in his soul that this was the first time in years that Newt felt the need to say it aloud, let alone repeat it ad nauseum.

Well, he had _very_ good reason to do so now.

Newt’s ears turned red as his mind went back to yesterday evening, at one of the Kowalskis’ many informal dinner parties…

* * *

_Newt honestly could not recall what had been the trigger for his interfering and infuriating older brother. He only knew that he’d attempted to compliment Tina about something (which could have been anything when it came to her) and that she’d received it with a lovely blush and smile (oh, she was breath-taking when she smiled)._

_Then, Theseus Scamander had let out an impressive (and, in Newt’s opinion, extremely exaggerated) groan, and he put up his hands as if in surrender. “That’s it!” he cried. “I really can’t take it anymore.”_

_Leta, his fiancée, looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while everybody else looked perplexed. Theseus paid them no mind as he turned his full attention to his little brother. “Newt,” he said, “What are you doing tomorrow evening?”_

_Newt was caught completely off-guard, and therefore answered honestly: “Oh, well…I-I don’t believe so –”_

_“Excellent, you’re free,” declared Theseus, and then he turned his full attention to Tina. “And what about you, Tina?”_

_Tina was just as flabbergasted by Theseus’s behavior as Newt was; her mouth was gaping like a goldfish. But, before a word could come out, her younger sister spoke first:_

_“Oh, Teenie told me earlier that she had no plans for tomorrow evening!” Mrs. Kowalski spoke brightly and confidently, a smirk on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. Whenever she looked like that and spoke like that, any potential arguments would fall before they stood._

_“Double excellence!” exclaimed Theseus, rubbing his hands together after a single clap. “Then the two of you will go out tomorrow night.”_

_His fiancée, Leta, was now smirking just like Queenie was. She picked up her mobile phone and said, “I’ll text Antonia to have her reserve a table for two at Zeffirelli’s tomorrow night.”_

_As both Newt and Tina opened their mouths to protest, Theseus held up both of his hands and spoke in the firmest tone possible: “No buts, no objections, not even a word from either of you! The four of us are at our wits end watching the two of you, and this will put us all out of our misery. Now, who’s up for dessert?”_

* * *

The rest of the dinner party had passed by in somewhat of a blur for Newt. He felt like a machine on autopilot, eating the lovely dessert that Jacob had made, not saying another word, and not daring to look at Tina. As he was getting up to leave, Leta had told him sweetly that their dinner reservations were for eight o’clock tomorrow evening, and Theseus had ordered him to be a gentleman and pick Tina up for it. Newt managed to meet Tina’s eyes again, and they shared a small nod and smile before he made a hasty retreat.

Now, here he was, nearly twenty-four hours later, about to take Tina on a date. A real, fancy, and proper date. Something that he had only dreamed about until now. He hated that it had taken his brother’s interfering to make it happen rather than himself finally plucking up the courage, but he couldn’t think of that now. He was at her door, and he didn’t want to make her wait.

So, with one last deep breath, Newt raised his right hand and knocked on Tina’s front door. From within, he heard the sudden clattering of what sounded like a pan or pot, followed by a familiar and muffled voice releasing a very American expletive. Then, hurried footsteps towards the door, and then, the door was flung open.

Newt blinked in surprised. The woman standing before him did _not_ look ready for a fancy dinner date. Tina’s short hair was pulled back with a bandana; as was her usual custom, she wore no make-up. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that said “F*** You – I’m A Prophet” and a pair of simple black leggings; the only items on her feet were a pair of turquoise-striped socks. 

As always, Newt thought that Tina looked stunning.

When she saw Newt, Tina’s eyes widened and she took a big intake of breath. Self-conscious as Tina took in his suited-up appearance, he cleared his throat and awkwardly asked, “So sorry, have I come too early?”

“No, no, no,” Tina hastily replied, looking at her watch and grimacing. “It’s me, I’ve completely let the clock run away from me.”

Newt’s sensitive nose picked up a somewhat alarming odor. “Oh, dear…is something burning?”

Tina’s expression immediately became horrified. “Oh, no, the chicken!” she exclaimed as she rushed back into the flat. Because she left the door open – and because he was quite confused – Newt followed her inside. They had been to each other’s flats many times, so Newt didn’t feel out of bounds for doing so.

He followed her into her tiny kitchen, which looked like it had come straight out of a disaster movie. Tina was pulling out a covered dish from her oven. She rested it on a cutting board and gingerly pulled back the aluminum-foil covering. She let out a groan of despair, stepped away, and threw down her oven mits in despair.

Looking at this chaotic scene, as well as her nearby table set for two, Newt felt his confusion rise. “Tina…I don’t understand…” 

When tears came into her dark eyes as a result of his words, concern immediately rivaled his confusion. He wanted more than anything to go to her, but he knew that Tina hated displaying emotions like this as much as he did. So, he patiently waited for her to speak. When she did, Tina kept her gaze on the ground, her hand gripping the counter with a white-knuckled grip:

“I just…I wanted to make this…better. Not that Zeffirelli’s isn’t a great restaurant, it is, but…” She sighed as she pushed the bandana off her head and let it drop to the floor. “This wasn’t your idea…I-I don’t even know if it’s something you even w-want, so…I wanted to make it more, well, comfortable for you.” She kept her gaze on the floor as her cheeks burned. “I thought that we could eat a nice meal here, and then watch that documentary about Amazonian wildlife that premieres tonight…I just wanted this to be nice for you…”

As Newt listened and watched her, a great realization came over him like a cool breeze on a hot day. Her body language, the way she was speaking, how she seemed to be wishing she could disappear…it was just like him when he felt nervous and embarrassed. _Nervous and embarrassed…_ Tina wouldn’t be feeling like that right now if she didn’t feel something… _more_. She wouldn’t have gone to all of this trouble, tried to go out of her way to make the evening better for him, if she didn’t feel something… _like he felt for her._

Newt and Tina had known each other for nearly a year, and they had been friends from the first (despite an awkward start on both of their parts). From the start, Newt had felt something more in his heart for this unique and fascinating woman. But he hadn’t dared let on; she was out of his league, and if his feelings were unrequited the friendship would be ruined. But recently, he’d had reason to hope, in small glances, words and gestures from her. And now…

Tina was being so brave, from her actions to her words now. So how could he not be brave in return?

So, Newt approached her carefully, making sure not to startle her. When he was inches from her, he stopped; he could have sworn that she was now holding her breath. Feeling braver than ever, Newt lifted his hand and gently tucked a short lock of her dark hair behind her ear. This caused Tina to lift her face and look at him with awe and hope. A tear fell down her right cheek, and Newt tenderly brushed it away.

“Please don’t be upset, Tina. I’m…I’m touched that you went out of your way to make me more comfortable. May I offer a compromise?”

Tina nodded, biting her lip. Of course, this momentarily distracted his attention to her mouth, but Newt forced himself to stay on the topic at hand.

“We can order Chinese take-out from down the block to eat instead. While we wait for it, I’ll clean up the kitchen and you’ll change your clothes. Then we’ll eat and watch the program.” He smiled somewhat shyly. “But only if _you_ really want to, Tina. I know it’s more in my line of interest than yours.”

“No, I want to, Newt,” assured Tina. Her own fingers shyly reached out to take the hand that wasn’t caressing her cheek. “So…is this still a…um…”

She was brave enough to start the question, so Newt was brave enough to both finish it and answer it. “A date?” Now he was the one to bite his lip before speaking. “I very much hope so, Tina. Can it be?”

Tina’s face broke into a beautiful smile, and she squeezed his fingers. “I’d like that.” She chuckled sweetly. “Very much.”

Newt broke into a grin of his own. But before he could fulfill his first instinct to close the distance between them, a flash of lightning momentarily brightened the room, causing them to jump. Rain was now pouring down outside, and a rumble of thunder that rattled the windowpanes followed.

Both laughed self-consciously as Newt pulled out his mobile phone. “Do you want your usual?”

Tina nodded. “Yeah, that’d be fine. And I have a chocolate-and-raspberry swiss roll that Jacob made for me that we can have after.”

“Sounds scrummy!” said Newt.

Tina giggled, as she always did when Newt used particularly British terms, and motioned towards her bedroom. “I’ll change into something more presentable,” she said. Looking down at herself, she cringed. “I’m an absolute mess.”

Newt smiled softly and shook his head at that. “May I ask you something, Tina?”

Tina nodded.

“Would you change into what you planned to wear to Zeffirelli’s tonight? After all, I’m in my finery, even though I look an absolute fool in it.”

“No,” said Tina, shyly but firmly. “You look very handsome. I always find you cute, but you clean up very nicely.”

Newt could feel a hot blush crawl up into his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. 

“Alright, to even things out, I’ll change into my date outfit,” said Tina, smiling. “I actually really like this dress, so I’m glad it won’t go to waste. But I’m _not_ putting on the heels that go with it. You know how I feel about shoes like that.”

Newt nodded, aware that Tina found heeled shoes not only uncomfortable but unnecessary, since she was already nearly six feet tall. “I’ll order our food.”

With that, he pulled out his mobile as Tina left for her bedroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tina emerged from her bedroom. Newt, after ordering their food, had removed his jacket and loosened his bowtie. He was waiting by the set table, and when he saw her again, his breath was taken away.

Tina wore a dark crimson and black cocktail dress, sleeveless and down to the knees with delicate black beading accentuating her curves. Though she still wore no make-up, she had brushed her short, dark hair so that it gleamed in the lamplight. As always, her mother’s locket hung around her neck. Best of all, she was smiling.

She gave a playful turn as she said, “Will I do?” Her tone was teasing, but Newt knew her well enough to know that there was a genuine element of insecurity beneath it.

“Absolutely,” he said, letting his gaze sweep over her. When he reached her feet, however, he had to laugh. She was still wearing the turquoise-striped socks she’d worn when he’d arrived.

She laughed, too, and stuck out one foot dramatically. “Well, I told you, I was _not_ putting on those heels, and I prefer to keep my feet warm when it’s raining cats and dogs outside.”

Newt laughed again and kicked off his own shoes. He too was wearing striped socks, only his were a cheerful yellow. Tina burst into giggles and eventually spluttered out, “What a pair we are!”

Her words caused Newt’s laughter to stop and the smile on his face freeze. The expression she had used, casually spoken though it was… _a pair…_ what a lovely thought. Feeling brave again, Newt walked to Tina and took her hands in his. This made her laughter stop.

“Tina…I want to apologize.”

Her expression clouded with confusion. “What on earth for?”

Newt sighed. He desperately wanted to look down and speak to her feet, but he held onto his bravery and met her eyes. “That it wasn’t me who initiated this tonight. That I didn’t have the courage to ask you myself. It shouldn’t have come down to my infuriating brother making it happen.”

Tina squeezed his hands as she bashfully smiled. “Then I should apologize, too. It should have been me, too. I’ve…I’ve liked you like this for quite a while, Newt. I suppose I was scared of ruining what we have.”

Newt nodded vigorously. “Oh, Tina, me too! I’m just…I’m so relieved that you feel the same way.”

Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle. Then, she leaned forward and softly kissed Newt’s cheek. Her eyes still sparkled even as she blushed. “You really didn’t know?”

Newt felt as though his soaring heart would lift him right off the ground. But, before he could respond in any way, there was a knock on Tina’s door.

“Um, I’ll get the food,” said Newt, managing to kiss her hand before letting her go.

Tina just grinned and nodded.

* * *

Though the thunderstorm outside was practically apocalyptic in nature, it was doubtful that either Newt or Tina would have noticed if the world outside were ending. Over their delicious dinner and dessert, they talked and laughed together, as only people who feel socially safe with each other can: freely and joyously.

When they had finished eating, they retired to Tina’s sofa in order to watch the documentary about wildlife in the Amazon that Tina had suggested. They sat comfortably, their striped-socked feet resting on the coffee table, and holding hands. Tina was more than happy for Newt to add his own commentary when Sir David Attenborough wasn’t speaking, and Newt was thrilled with the intelligent and curious questions that Tina would ask him throughout the program.

During a commercial break, however, Newt had to let go of her hand in order to pull his mobile phone out of his pocket. Looking at the screen, he showed it to Tina so that she could read the name flashing on the screen: _Theseus._

“Hmm,” said Tina, with an exaggerated expression of thought on her face. “What on earth could your brother be calling about?”

“Well,” said Newt, mimicking her expression and tone. “I just can’t possibly imagine! Why don’t we find out?”

Newt then answered the call while putting it on speaker phone. “Hello, brother!” said Newt merrily.

“Newt!” Theseus’s voice was relieved, and quickly became annoyed. “I thought that something had happened to you! It’s horrible weather out there!”

“Yes, it’s rather wet, isn’t it?” said Newt. “One of the reasons why Tina and I thought it prudent to have an evening in. How about you and Leta? Enjoying the cantaloni that you’ve praised more than once at Zeffirelli’s?”

No response from Theseus, but there was a faint sound of chatter and cutlery in the background.

“And how about my sister and brother-in-law?” asked Tina, leaning towards the phone. “I’m sure you aren’t sitting with them – trying to be inconspicuous and all that – but why don’t you send a quick text to them now to assure them that we’re both alive and well.”

Again, no response.

“As we thought,” said Tina smugly. “While we appreciate all of your well-wishes, Newt and I would prefer to have our first proper date on _our_ own terms for _just us_ to enjoy.”

“Exactly,” said Newt, his heart swelling at Tina’s words. “So, please excuse us, our program is back on and I don’t want to miss this section about salamanders.”

With that, Newt ended the call and switched his mobile to silent mode. He then took Tina’s hand in his again; she responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Sometime later, as the credits rolled on the TV screen, Tina spoke. Her head still rested on Newt’s shoulder. “You know something?”

Newt chuckled, stroking her palm with his thumb. “I know a number of things, Tina. Could you be more specific?”

Tina retaliated his teasing by bumping his yellow-striped-socked foot with her own turquoise-striped-socked foot. “We’ll probably have to thank them one day. For bringing this date about, I mean.”

Newt sighed. “You’re most likely right, I’m afraid. It will be hard, but…” A new sparkle suddenly came into his eyes. “I don’t know about you, Tina, but I’d like to make sure that this is the _only_ thing that they can take credit for from here on out.”

Tina lifted her head from his shoulder in order to meet his eye. Smiling softly, she nodded and laced her fingers through his. “Absolutely.”

Again, Newt found his bravery. With his free hand, he again reached out and brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. “For example…” he said, and leaned his face closer to hers, carefully watching her expression for any negative sign.

He found none. A new vulnerability came into her dark eyes, but also a new tenderness before they shut. Newt, relieved and overjoyed beyond measure, closed his own eyes as their lips touched for the first time. It was sweet, it was lingering, and it was perfect.

When their lips parted, Tina grinned as she ran her fingers through Newt’s hair, causing him to want to purr like his cat, Pickett. “Well, your brother certainly can’t take credit for that. _Or this…_ ”

With that, she pulled Newt towards her and captured his lips with hers. Newt responded by wrapping his arms around her as they enthusiastically explored this new aspect of their blossoming relationship.


End file.
